Sunnydale Reaver pt1
by Yosho317
Summary: The Soul Reaver comes to Sunnydale and meets Buffy and Co.


Sunnydale Reaver   
By: Yosho317  
Yosho317@hotmail.com  
Rating PG-13 for some strong language and violence  
All the legal crap: Buffy, Angel and Co. Belong to Joss Whedon and a bunch of other   
people I don't know about while Raziel and Kain belong to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos   
Interactive. I don't own them but I hope I can have some fun using them to fuel my   
creativity   
Authors Note: this story takes place after "Into the Woods"   
Means thought and " " means spoken words  
Sunnydale 11:00 PM  
  
The air in one of Sunnydale's numerous cemeteries seemed to shiver for a few   
  
moments as figure appeared next to a mausoleum, with a wave of his arms as the last pale   
  
green sparks fled from the new arrivals claws and as soon as the figure is finished   
  
appearing the electric blue sword on his arm seems to recess into his body as claws shift   
  
to form hands and tattered wings and skin seem to melt to form clothes and sunglasses for   
  
appearance and in place of the sword is a simple blue ring which seems to thrum with a   
  
wild energy all of its own. Raziel sniffed the air and with firm purposeful steps made his   
  
way out of the graveyard to areas of town, seeking for the scent of his prey.   
  
Have to give the bastard credit Raziel thought to himself as he passed the   
  
wrought iron gates which surrounded the cemetery only Kain would be able to   
  
willingly surface in a dimension that held this much spectral and ethereal power it was a   
  
veritable smorgasbord of pure power. Of course thoughts of power only served to   
  
increase his hunger as he reached the streets of this pitiful little hamlet. Moderately   
  
populated at best by human inhabitants his senses instead picked up various demonic   
  
breeds usually not seen on this side of the dimensional ether But enough of that   
  
Raziel had only one purpose in this world to seek out and punish Kain. Seeking with his   
  
senses for the vampire lord's familiar presence all he found was the weaker essences of   
  
the vampires that dwelled this plane. He had only a scant few hours before daylight   
  
would remove the illusion he had place on himself to avoid detection from mortal   
  
observers.   
  
  
As Raziel pondered his situation two figures slipped from a side alley both moved   
  
with stealth that to a human would have certainly meant a fatal death but instead it was   
  
Raziel who sensed them and decided to lead them into his own personal trap. A soon as   
  
he reached an empty street Raziel shed his shroud to face the vampires as the Soul   
  
Reaver. The two vampires sought to outflank Raziel only to find that he was gone even   
  
before they had begun their flanking maneuver from overhead Raziel dropped sinking the   
  
Soul Reaver blade deep into the chest of one of the vampires as the vampire's essence   
  
turned to dust the cloak around Raziel's head was dropped and the falling ashes were   
  
sucked into the void where a mouth should have been. Turning around swiftly Raziel   
  
found himself face to face with the other vampire only to witness the vampire turn to dust   
  
as a petite looking blond human drove a wooden steak through the undead heart. .   
  
The blond human looked at him guardedly never dropping her combat stance as Raziel   
  
fed upon the soul of the other vampire now refreshed from his dimensional travels cursed   
  
at being discovered and faded swiftly into the Netherworld while human was moving   
  
Back into a defensive stance.  
  
  
  
Buffy had barely had time to react before the thing in front of her had sucked up   
  
the vamp dust only to disappear into thin air of course it would figure their would have   
  
to be some new big nasty thing in Sunnydale as if she didn't have enough problems   
  
worrying her Mom and Dawn. She had only just stepped out of the Bronze to head out   
  
on her first patrol when she had seen the two vamps follow this nerdy looking guy in a   
  
business suit that screamed victim and as she followed the trio she saw the Vamping out   
  
like they were supposed to do so far so good but the nerdy guy had down a total full-body   
  
  
melt thing and replaced with something which looked a whole lot more lethal than the   
  
two vamps. She was right because as soon as the two charged the figure leaped straight   
  
up 10 ft to come gracefully down and skewer one vamp with a light saber-like blade that   
  
left the vamp dust and then the thing had swallowed the dust and turned. By then the   
  
other vamp tried to bail out only to be served Slayer Special #1 stake through the heart.   
  
The thing had barely paused to suck in the other vampire's remains before waving his   
  
arms around and with a small trail of blue-green sparks vanishes into thin air.   
  
  
Buffy booked it all the way to the magic shop to find Giles and the rest of the   
  
Scooby Gang doing research on Glory noting her sudden entry Giles put down a book   
  
titled Horrors of the Pit to begin asking questions. After relating all that had happened   
  
surprisingly it was Any to speak up in a quiet voice "the Soul Reaver, by the gods if a   
  
Reaver has been sent here something major must be happening the last time I saw one   
  
was after the magma demon in Mt. Vesuvious (sp) decided to blow it top and give the   
  
villagers a lava bath." Giles had a similar pale expression on his face "A-are you sure   
  
the creature you saw had wings Buffy?" "Oh yeah," Buffy quickly replied, "Big crinkly   
  
black ones." Giles paled a little more if that was possible and scanned through his   
  
shelves to find a scroll in a bone case.   
  
  
"Ah yes here we go," as Giles unrolled the scroll he began to read aloud "the   
  
Soul Reaver is more feared among demons than the Slayer since the Slayer is only a   
  
mortal female and the Soul Reaver is an alteration of the demon essence. Possessing   
  
speed and agility which cannot be rivaled by creatures in any plane, as well as his ability   
  
to command elemental forces the Soul Reaver is the perfect demon hunter since he shares   
  
their blood can easily track and kill those he finds. No creature has been able to harm   
  
him for even fatal wounds close over in mere seconds and when exposed to severe   
  
wounds the Reaver may vanish for a time but is always known to reappear. Once on an   
  
enemies trail he is relentless able to bring forth the rays of the sun itself to vanquish   
  
opponents. Those who face the Reaver must also be wary of the blade he carries on him   
  
at all times this weapon also known as the Soul Reaver allows the warrior to destroy the   
  
flesh of his opponents permanently defeating them by devouring their souls."  
  
  
As everybody sat around absorbing this new and intimidating information Giles   
  
looked up and added his own little bit of wisdom "Buffy if you see this Soul Reaver I   
  
suggest that you try and gain any information from him that you can but if he looks   
  
hostile don't be afraid to run for while the information that we seek would be very   
  
enlightening it is not you risking your own life to obtain it."   
  
"All right so new plan find this Soul Reaver guy and try to sweet talk him to help   
  
us out with Glory but if not run the mile in three seconds flat." Buffy moved form where   
  
she had been sitting on the counter and s she was moving towards the door a blue-green   
  
flash was seen outside and in walked the object of their quest the Soul Reaver himself.   
  
  
This is the first fanfic I have written and ask everyone to read and respond if you   
want to see part two when Raziel explains his prescense to Buffy and Co. I appreciate all   
constructive criticism but please no flames since I am new at this.   



End file.
